Run Away
by Brindle Curran
Summary: When Clare has finally had enough of her parent's fighting, she calls the one person that she knows will help her; Eli. Song-shots, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Heyy Everyone:)**

**Alright so with this being my very first One-Shot, I decided to do a Song-Shot thingy.**

**It's also a Degrassi: The Boiling Point take off.:)**

**So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or the song. Oh! That reminds me...**

**The song is "Run Away" By Tyler Brown Williams.**

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

_**"If I could climb into the tallest tree, I hope you know that I would take you with me.**_

_**If I could dive into the darkest storm, I'd put you in my arms. If I would dive into the**_

_**deepest sea, I'd put you on my back and carry you with me. But I know I can never**_

_**do these things; to make you proud of me. So run away; run away with me.**_

_**Oh, to a safer place, I can set you free."**_

"Clare!" I called up to her window. I waited, contemplating on whether or not to climb up, or toss something through it. Muffled noises moved near, and I watched as she poked her head out.

"Eli, just one second." She whispered loud enough so I could hear. She smiled as she looked down at me, then disappeared.

About ten minutes ago, she called me hardly able to speak through the sobs that had racked through her.

Her parents were fighting again, and she had had enough; she couldn't handle it.

I had told her that if she wanted to come over, maybe spend the night if it was that bad, that my parents wouldn't mind.

In fact, my parents were as in-love with her as I was. They absolutely adored Clare; they already thought of her as part of our family.

A few minutes later, Clare tossed bags through the window, and they landed softly on the ground next to me.

I picked them up, and took them to Morty as she climbed down the over-grown tree that was next to the house.

When I reached Morty, I tossed her stuff into the back and leaned next to the car as I waited for her to come over.

She mumbled something at the house, and ran to me.

"Eli, what would I do without you? I mean, you're saving me; from my own parents for God's sake!" She said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I hugged her back, and smiled into her auburn curls inhaling her scent; vanilla and cinnamon, the perfect combination.

"Clare," I said lifting my head so I could talk clearly. "I'd do anything to help you." She nodded her head, and pulled back looking me in the eyes.

Her ocean clear blue eyes were glazed over, about ready to have a flood.

"Don't worry, everything will work itself out. I believe that it will; a girl as great as you, doesn't deserve to live life like Hell." I cupped her face in my hands, before lightly pressing my lips to hers; but only for a second. When we broke apart, she grasped me into another tight hug.

"Can we go home now?" She said, smiling at me while a single tear left her perfect eyes.

I nodded and walked her to the passenger side of Morty, helping her in.

When she was settled I walked around to my side, and jumped in, starting Morty up and backing out of the drive.

_**"The truth is, I have never climbed a tree. I run away, from every storm I see. The ocean scares the living hell outta me; and I might see... **_

_**I get along with everyone I meet. The person in me, isn't what it seems. **_

_**My heart is tired, my soul is weak; and I don't think you'd run away, run away with me. **_

_**Oh to a safer place, I can set you free."**_

We sat in silence and I kept stealing quick glances at Clare; she was calming herself down by taking deep breaths and shutting her eyes every now and then. I sighed and placed my hand on her knee, giving it a slight squeeze. I hated seeing her in so much pain; if it weren't her parents causing it, I would have confronted them forever ago. But I couldn't: Clare wouldn't let me. She didn't want them to hate me like they hated each other. She moved my hand taking it in her own grasp, and played with my fingers**_. _**We pulled up to my house about five minutes later, and I climbed out walking to the back to grab Clare's things. She stood next to me, and got one of the bags.

"Are you sure that they'll be alright with me staying here? I mean, I didn't actually tell my parents..." She said, looking down at her feet. I laughed and took her hand.

"Clare, haven't I told you enough already? They adore you; they even said that you could spend the night whenever you wanted. They weren't joking you know." She nodded and looked up at me, thankfulness written all over her face. "Come on, they're waiting." I pulled her through the drive and into the house; my parents were sitting down watching a television show on the Discovery Channel.

"Clare!" They both yelled getting up from their spots and engulfing her in a hug. She giggled and hugged them back, saying hello. "Eli actually meant it when he said that you were going to spend the night!" My mom practically squealed, clapping her hands like a maniac. Clare nodded her head, and took my hand again, resting her head on my arm. She yawned, trying to give them a hint that she was tired. I could tell the she was faking, but my parents didn't know her as well as I did. She did do a rather good job at acting like she was though; and the red rims around her eyes from crying so much defiantly helped with the act.

"Uh well, you must be tired Clare; I'm pretty sure you would like to have some rest, so we'll see you both tomorrow morning." My dad said, looking at me. He winked, then took my mom into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

"Wow, you weren't joking." Clare said to me, glancing up. I chuckled, and started walking towards my room, Clare still holding onto my arm. I spun my lock until my door popped open and I turned on my light; tossing Clare's things on the ground next to my bed.

"So," I said sitting down. "What do you want to do?" She walked around my room, looking at everything before resting her eyes on me. She was quiet while she walked towards me, crawling on my bed.

"This." She said, pushing me down so my head lay on one of the many pillows on my bed. I watched as she moved on top of me, her head hovering over mine; our lips just inches apart. My breathing quickening as she pressed her angelic lips to mine, for what felt like forever. She pulled away with eyes still closed and smiled.

"Eli, I don't know where I would be without you." She whispered into my ear. I nodded as she fell to my side, wrapping her arms around me. I didn't realize how tired she actually was until after five minutes of silence went by, and I heard soft breathing. I kissed her forehead, and whispered back. "I feel the same Clare; you have no idea."

**_"Oh won't you run away, run away with me. Oh, to a safer place, I can set you free. But honestly I couldn't run away; my heart is here, and it's here to stay. I fall in love when I see your face and that won't change. So run away, run away with me. Oh to a perfect place, we will always be."_**

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Okay, so what do you think? **

**I know you think it's probably awful or I don't know you could actually like it.**

**Either way, I hope you'll review(:**

**Please be nice if you do!**

**~Brinny**


	2. Speak Now by Taylor Swift

_**Author's Note: Why hello there! I didn't see you… **_

_**Anyways, I think it's time for a song-shot aye?**_

_**Yes; yes it is. Enjoy!(:**_

_**Song Title/Artist:**_

_**Speak Now by Taylor Swift**_

_**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~  
**_

"_**I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.**_

_**I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel. **_

_**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room, wearing a gown shaped like a pastry." **_

I ran to the church that was up the road, where the wedding was being held. Funny that it would be held there, with _him _being atheist; but that didn't seem to be any of my business. I jumped up the steps taking at least three at a time. I cracked the door open to find his friends from school all sitting on the seats in a cluster talking and chatting happily; while I saw her family sitting up in the front not speaking to anyone around them. Wow, aren't they a welcoming bunch? I thought to myself as I slipped next to one of the curtains that was towards the middle of the room; completely un-noticed. I stood there staring at the hem of my bright pink dress and heard screaming coming from somewhere back inside a room. Three minutes straight of yelling, and then she came out to get something from the front of the room; her gown shaped like one of the ugliest pastries there were. She disappeared again, thankfully not seeing me.

"_**This is surly not what you thought it would be.**_

_**I lose myself in a day dream where I stand and say…**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now. **_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out; and they said speak now."**_

I lent against the window sill, while my mind wondered into a day dream; one that I stood up and said that he shouldn't do it. He shouldn't marry a bimbo blonde who only thought of him as a dad for her baby; a baby that wasn't even his. She doesn't love him, I could tell by the way the she looks at him. Like he's only a necessity; just there to play and paw at. To her, he could die tomorrow and she'd only pretend to care. I dreamt that I told him to run away now, and I'd meet him at the church's back door; told him not to wait or to say a single vow. He needed to hear me out; and the preacher had said speak now…

"_**Fond gestures are exchanged, and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march; and I'm hiding in the curtains.**_

_**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be.**_

_**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen; I know you wish it was me.**_

_**You wish it was me, don't you?"**_

I looked up finally letting my day dream go, and I saw him exchanging warm gestures to everyone up front before taking his spot up near the preacher. The organ starts playing songs that sounded like death was arriving any moment and we were all here to welcome him. I look around once again to see that his soon-to-be wife gloating down the aisle like she was queen of the world and I sunk back into the curtains as well as I could, because she hadn't invited me. I watched his expression flicker a quick glance of sadness before he smiled; anyone would have been fooled by it too. But everyone didn't know him as well as I do. Not even my ex best friend Jenna, who is the one that will be saying 'I do' any minute now, knew him as well as me; and for God's sake she was marrying the guy. I watched his eyes flaunt around the room taking in all of the people who were there on his special day; when he found me standing there half-hidden in the shades his face lit up. Gah, I know he wants it to be me walking down that isle. I know I want to be the one walking down the isle…

"_**Don't say yes, run away now.**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said speak now. **_

_**Don't say yes, run away now.**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow, your time is running out and they said speak now.**_

_**Oh, la, Oh.**_

_**I hear the preacher say 'speak now, or forever hold your peace.' **_

_**There's the silence, there's my last chance; I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me."**_

The organ comes to a slow stop and I hear the preacher begin reciting a speech that is preformed at almost every wedding…

"We are all gathered…" I tuned out as I watched Jenna look at _him_, a smile spreading from one ear to another. She's the most—my thoughts were cut off as the preacher turned to all of us the room and spoke loudly.

"If you disapprove of this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." People looked around at one another to see if anyone had stood up to have their opinions heard. Silence fell, and there was my chance. I poked around the curtains that were half-covering me, and with shaky hands I wound them around myself and stepped forward.

"I-I-I disapprove." I stuttered as I looked from Jenna, who had grown red with what I suppose was anger that I was here, and then to Eli; he looked at me his eyes widening and his signature smirk showing on his face, like he knew that I would say something… How could he have though? I wasn't even invited…

"_**Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at you.**_

_**I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now; I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**_

_**Don't wait, or say a single vow; you need to hear me out and they said speak now."**_

I take a quick glance around as everyone in the room stares at me with utter shock; even Adam who was Eli's best man had his mouth dangling open just a tad. I switched my weight from one of my heels to the other, not really comfortable with everyone staring at me like they were; but I tired to ignore them as I stare at Eli, trying desperately to make him understand why I didn't want him to go through with this. Minutes or hours could have gone by, but I wasn't counting or paying any attention rather much caring. Just looking into the deep emerald green eyes that were piercing into my ocean blues.

"Eli," I began, my voice cracking like I was about to burst into tears. "Please just hear me out." Eli looked at the preacher who was looking back and forth between the two of us; I guess he doesn't often get a disagreement. "He said and I quote, 'speak now or forever hold your peace.'" Eli nodded his head, and Jenna sighed extremely loud obviously trying to get the point across that I wasn't wanted here. I took a step forward and let my arms fall to my sides as I took in a deep breath. "Eli, run away. Run away from her," I pointed at Jenna who let out a squeak, but I was too concentrated on Eli to even take her into account. "Don't speak, don't say a single vow. Trust me; I know why she's doing this. She doesn't love you; she never did and never will." I say, pausing to take another deep breath. "Please, don't mess your life up by marrying some twat who only wants to leave the baby with you when she's had it. Meet me in the back door of the church when you're out, or doing something else. Just don't marry her!" I half screamed as I ran out of the church's doors, slamming them behind me. I took my hair out of the tightly wound bun that it was in, and let it fall to the sides of my face. Eli, I thought. Please have you listened to me? She's going to betrayed you; she'll do whatever she can to make your life miserable. I sighed, and tears fell from my eyes. Why was I crying? There's no need for me to cry… I walked around to the back door of the church, hoping, that he'd soon be there and I can finally hold my own peace. Since Jenna had screamed at school that she was getting married to Eli, my mind had gone crazy. I hardly even talked to Alli or Adam; two of my best friends. The third one? Well he had been busy planning a wedding. Yeah, isn't that great? The one person that I actually felt feelings for, getting married to the girl who had once been my all time best friend, didn't even know that I was desperately and irrationally in love with him. Why did the world have to betray me? I've not sinned, I'm a full supporter of God; but I wasn't a freak who would ask 'What Would God Do?' in situations that were stressful. One's like these… I sat down on the side walk, and let my head fall into my hands. I sighed and sat there feeling the light winter's breeze chill me; I shivered. Seconds later, I heard cars starting and drive off. Was the wedding over? Maybe it was just my imagination? Yeah, probably. It was then I heard someone walk near me and stop, to where I felt someone kneel down in front of me.

"Clare Edwards…" They whispered.

"_**And you say, let's run away now. **_

_**I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.**_

_**Baby, I didn't say my vows. So glad you were around when they said speak now."**_

_Eli?_

I looked up to see green eyes and a smile that showed perfectly white teeth.

"Eli? What are you…?" My words drifted off as he cut me off.

"I didn't say my vows, Clare. I couldn't go through with it after what you said. Jenna was - of course, but Clare I'm so glad you were there when they said speak now. I personally can't even begin to thank you enough for making the illusion that I had of her shatter into a million tiny pieces. Clare, without you being there today I think now, I could have majorly messed up my life with Jenna. Adam, Alli, Sav, even KC tried talking me out of it; out of marrying her." He paused, and looked at the people that were now getting in their cars to leave the church. "But the one person to convince me? It was you, Clare. I was so set on spending my life with a girl who I thought I loved. But you showed me that it wasn't real. Fake love, well it's the worst." He sighed and stood up; while doing so, he had taken my hand and pulled me up along with him. "Lets go get a smoothie or something down at The Dot, sound good?" He smiled and I nodded. We walked to his car and jumped in, heading our way there. Well, today was a Sunday I wasn't going to easily forget…

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

_**So what do you all think? **_

_**I got the new Taylor Swift CD for Christmas, and instantly LOVED this song:D**_

_**So review? Think about it? Come on, you know you want to!:D**_

_**~Brinny **_


	3. What to Do

I made my way to the music room, planning on working on the song Eli and I were writing. I started to hum the tune before I walked in the doorway, stopping suddenly when I heard a song that I practically knew by heart.

_**"Tell me what to do-o, about you.**_

_** I already know what, I can tell in your eyes where you're selling the truth.**_

_** 'Cause it's been a long time coming, so where you running to?**_

_** Tell me what to do-o, about you."**_

I walked around the corner and was taken aback when I didn't realize who it was. Their eyes were shut, but their bloody red hair hung lightly over the perfectly shaped eyebrows; so lost in their music, a heart-warming half-smile playing at the edge of their plump pink lips. They paused and I chirped up.

"That was amazing." Their eyes popped open, the half smile that was once there, gone.

"Oh, uh, thanks." He ruffled his hair and stood up. _Oh! He has an accent…_

"You're welcome." I smiled and held out my hand. "Clare Edwards." He looked at my hand before lightly grasping it in his own.

"Adrian Sheffield." Adrian said, a smile sparking his features before releasing his grip. I nodded and tipped my head to the side, looking at the massive amounts of sheet music on the table before picking them up and taking a seat. I flipped through some before looking up grinning.

"Play me some more?" He smiled fully, eyes twinkling in the sunlight that shown through the window.

"Sure."

_** "You got a way of speaking, even the air you're breathing.**_

_** You could be anything, but you don't know what to believe in.**_

_** If I could only show you, but you don't know what to do." **_

He peered up, his bangs falling loftily, hanging to the side of his face.

_**"Tell me what to do-o, about you.**_

_** Something on your mind, baby all of the time.**_

_** You could bring out a room, oh yeah.**_

_** This day has a long time coming; I say it's nothing new.**_

_** Tell me what to do-o, about you."**_

He strummed the last few chords and stopped.

"How come I've never seen you around Degrassi before? Especially here in the music department?" I asked, flipping through even more of the sheets.

"I'm new here. Today's my second day here, but first full one." He shrugged and leant back in his chair; my eye caught a title that I wasn't familiar with, my eyebrow raising in curiosity.

"Did you write this one?" He looked over to see what one I was talking about out of so many there were there before shaking his head.

"Happy? Naw, that one's by Nevershoutnever. It's just a song that I like playing sometimes." I bobbed my head up and down and put the papers back on the table, sighing a little bit.

"So what'd you come in for?" He asked, looking over his guitar.

"Originally I planned on working on a song that my friend Eli and I were doing; around this time of the day no one is in here. I don't think I sound that good, so the privacy thing…" I trailed off, looking at the ground and biting my lip.

"Do you want me to—?"

"No! No, it's fine." My eyes snapped up from the ground and I waved the thought off, my hand dangling there in the air for a little bit.

"Who is Eli?"

"Eli is a friend of mine, why?"

"Eh, some girls were talking about him in the café today." I laughed.

"They do that all the time. I guess the school's teacher put can't be friends with the school's Goth boy without some gossip, right?"

"Guess not; so what do you think they'll say about the teacher's pet becoming friends with the school's newbie?"

"Probably something. Always something." I smiled, which he gladly returned.

**Okay, this is probably the shortest thing I've written since like the third grade:P**

**That was ****forever**** ago, okay? So yeah… Personally, I think it looked better in the pink and blue ink on the paper; it gave it more personality I guess:D**


End file.
